Ciel Phantomhive Mistress
by Loner72
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive X Reader OOC Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive is known to have many secrets these secrets mostly consist of business and his butler. But there is one secret that he plans on  
>never telling anyone, he even plans on keeping it from his butler.<p>

This is a very dirty secret that no one must know, it's very hard for Ciel not let anyone know. His body goes through certain changes and he needs certain thing's which he calls it 'the special' if he doesn't have it than he can't control himself.

That is why during his daily meetings he tries not to think about (y/n). When he does think about you he gets so distract that he can not do anything right. That is why when the meetings are over with he runs out so he can find you, he needs your touches his body burns for it he can never go a day without having you.

You are the only one Ciel ever loves he could never leave you he needs you and only you. Despite having his butler by his side you will always be number one to him in his heart. You are the only mistress he'll ever need in life no one can take your place only because your one of a kind.

"Come on Ciel let's play around a bit no one is in the mansion right now it's just you and me." You said as you place your boyfriend on your lap and begin to place small kisses on his neck which made him shiver.

"T-that is not the point this is unacceptable what if s-s-someone comes back e-early then what would you say? You and I both know it would create a humongous scandal towards th-"Ciel was cut off because you place a hand under his shirt and you start to lick him.

"I do not care about those noble man they are nothing but meaningless fools, as far as I'm concern they can all burn in hell and besides right now  
>I want you." You said as you press your lips against Ciel he let out a soft as you brush your tongue against his. You then proceed to lift him up and<br>wrapped his legs around your waist, you carried him to his desk. He pull you down lower so you can deepen the kiss this actually surprised you.

"Oh and just a minute ago you said doing such thing's would create such a scandal to the Phantomhive,mind telling what happen to that? my dear cute Ciel."

You begin to undress his clothes slowly but he wanted you to go faster you smirked at this and then deiced to play with him a bit, you tilt your head as you trailed butterfly kisses along his neck. A moan escape his lips and he griped your hand meaning to go faster.

"I-I ah~ I nah mm ju-just keep going woman and go faster."Ciel finds your touches so arousing to him he can not stand it when you take your time but one thing is for sure he loves you so much there is nothing in the world that is better than you.

"Ok Ciel but you do know in order to make me go faster you have to do that thing I like."He knew what you were talking about but he would not bring himself to do 'that' again.

"Are you trying to challenge me woman? just do it.

"Come on you have to do it if you don't then I'll just walk away.

"I will not scoot to such lower levels you will not make me." You gave him one of your famous smirk's,the way he was acting is just so amusing.

"Fine I guess I'll do it but I won't be gentle this time my little cute demon."

"Wait I-mmp

You press your lips and Ciel's lips together once more after that his body was all yours. You lick every inch of his body you enjoyed how he would try to squirm away but you held him back down he started to moan and complain on how slow you were going. Finally you successfully licked every where you have tend to every inch of his body but his lower part.

Ciel's body is begging for you to do it to him, he wants it now."P-please do it I need it please (y/n)-chan I'm begging you." That's what did it you went on overdrive just hearing him beg for you was enough to make you go crazy.

"Ciel Phantomive your all mine tonight."


	2. Ciel Phantomhive Mistress Part 2

Every time Lady Elizabeth would come over Ciel was happy but then he was not. For starters he has to make sure he does not do anything wrong to Elizabeth and he also has to make sure he does not get any punishment from his lover You.

You all in total did not like Elizabeth sure she is nice in all but she always try to get close to him. You already knew you were his mistress and a mistress only consist of one thing sex, but your relationship with Ciel is so different you love the way he smiles for you and only you. You love how he moans out your name when you made love to each other.

However today you see that Lady Elizabeth is getting too friendly with your Ciel, that makes you mad so you stroll over there to see Ciel, he was blushing at her and not you.

"Elizabeth please do not do that it is not proper for a noble to do that."

"Why not Ciel you seem to like it when I do it."She smiles and moves closer to Ciel, then she blows her breath in his ear and whisper some thing in to his ear.

You had enough of this,you just had to say some thing."Excuse me what are you both doing you know Sebastian will not be happy if he sees this."

They both turn around to see you one made a frown, the other blushes and turn away you know how Ciel is when your around him, he'll get all flustered like and all he would want is you to hold him while you whisper sweet things in his ears.

You look at Ciel he still hasn't turn his head yet."Ciel you have a meeting at 12:00PM and you need to be there within 4 minutes so I will take you, since Sebastian is busy I will be his substitute so let's get going."

Ciel looks at you knowing full well that you're lying but decides to go it's better to be with you than Elizabeth."Ok my dare Elizabeth you  
>should get going so you will not be in any danger."<p>

She agrees and leaves but she gives Ciel a kiss on the cheek, that makes you even more madder.

"You will be getting a big punishment once we get in to your study I hope you know that." Ciel looks at you and he shakes his head, deep in side  
>Ciel know that once he gets in to his study he won't be moving out for a long time.<p>

Once you two are in his study you push him against the wall very hard,you use one hand to hold him down and you start to lick start to undress  
>him slowly and you take your time, you watch as Ciel face go though so many emotions you smrik then you<br>brush your hand against his soft spot.

"Do not touch there please."He said as he let out soft moans.

"You lost the privilege to tell me what to do now I can really have some fun with your little cute body."

You said as you kiss his neck you continue to toy with him and you little throw him over the desk and started your fun you play with  
>his member a little more."Wow Ciel your already so wet and I have not even gotten start yet."<p>

Ciel blush he tries not to pay any attention to your comment's but they're too hard to ignore."Ciel~ open those pretty legs up now."Ciel looks at you and he shake his head as in for no."Fine I just have to open them for you and I will not try to gentle ."

After that Ciel is no longer a half innocent boy he is a full grown man he had to endure all that pleasure and not to mention he was exhausted too. You told him if he ever allow that girl near him she will double the punishment.


	3. Leave

You had enough with Ciel you decided that you will break up with him you will not take this anymore. "No Ciel it's over I just can't stand you anymore you're always doing something noble and you act as if you cannot spend time with me." Ciel is crying because he doesn't want you to go he wants you to stay.

"No, don't go I'm sorry please I need you with me."

"Well you should have thought of that a long time ago I'm leaving." You started to walk off, but then Ciel ran behind you and hugged you. He said he did not mean to leave you he really is sorry you're the only one who can make him happy.

"Please I need you here I cannot live without you do not leave me by myself." He began to sniffle and then more tears came down his face. "Look I don't love you anymore so just let me go already stop it Ciel you're acting like a baby."

"I don't care I love you and I want you to stay please don't leave me (y/n) I love you so much." Ciel face you and then pushed his body onto you he knows you can't resist it. He's right about that you can feel yourself wanting to touch him and he smells so good his hair, his eyes everything about him makes you all worked up.

You want to so badly, but you want to keep your word and not give in. "Ciel, let me go I don't want to hurt you come on quit it now." Ciel just push his body on you harder and he rub himself on you and told you how much he loves you.

"Fine, I won't leave you, but you need to get yourself together ok?"

Ciel looked up and then shook his head back in forth then tried to kiss you but he is too short."The thing's I do for you, Ciel I just want to say you have one more chance and if you mess this up I'm gone and I won't come back." You said and forced him into a wall then kiss him along his neck  
>then on down.<p>

"I know, I love you too and I won't ever mess up again ah I-.." Ciel's body is already feeling the pleasure, his heart beats faster. You couldn't help, but enjoy his adorable facial expression, it makes you even more worked up.

"Just shut up already and enjoy it."


	4. Happiness

You bit your lip as you took in the sight in front of you it is such a beautiful sight you can feel the heat between you and Ciel. His face so fluster,his lips bruised from you biting it for so long because he tries to resist you. "You know Ciel you're being such an disobedient cutie it makes me want you more~"

You ran your finger down his body you can see that he was shivering from your touches. You begun to take off his clothes and you bit your lip harder when you saw that wonderful pale skin just waiting for you to mark it up.

"P-p-please (y/n)-Chan there i-is ah no ah reason f-for such behavior s-so stop."

"Um no,but you know what I hate most Ciel?" You purred in his ear as you lick it.

"W-what?"

"I hate when you try to resist me knowing that you want it badly too." You tilted your head as you bite down his neck you could hear a moan coming from him. You had enough you wanted him now, you ripe off all your clothes. Then you took off his as you did so you heard him make a yep sound.

You smile devilishly at the once more beautiful sight and you went right in for him. You picked him up and placed him on his desk and kissed him. Ciel tried to pull back but you had a hand on his back and you had him pin down so he couldn't move. You wanted to make your way into his lovely mouth but he wouldn't open his mouth.

"Ciel you know I don't like it when you do this now open that sweet mouth of yours."

"No I won't if I do y-y-you'll make me do that most unbearable noise."

"But I love it when you make that noise now open it up."

"No I won't and w-mmp."

'Yes' you thought you finally got into his mouth you slip your tongue inside and you explored his mouth from top to bottom. You begun to play with his body you would rub his tender spots making him moan in between your kiss. You felt your body heating up you felt so wet but you wanted to prepare  
>him first.<p>

You travel your hand to his lower part of his body but his legs were closed you frown at this. You pry them open and once you had seceded on doing that you place a finger on his tip. You rub that part over and over until you heard that sweet panting voice.

"I-I c-can't take it anymore please hurry and do it already I can not wait any longer."

"Oh what can't you take any more hmm Ciel?" You rub that part faster and with you talking seductively to him it's not making him feel any better.

"I want you now please, I beg you I want you now." You giggled satisfied with the answer you open your legs and push his member inside of you, pleasure went through both of your bodies.

You thrust in slowly wanting to savor each moment then you started to go faster hitting Ciel sweet spot he moaned. You grinned your teeth and you push Ciel into a kiss,it was a sloppy kiss but it felt good.

You can feel yourself coming and Ciel feels the same with one more hard thrust you both cum. Sweet pleasure shivered through out your body you felt so happy when you look at Ciel you smirked.

"I still can't believe you fall asleep every time we get done having sex, I still love you Ciel I guess I should get some sleep too." You yawned and you lay next to Ciel wrapping your arms around him. You cuddle with him and he place his head on your shoulder and he whisper a 'I love you'


	5. Chapter 5

"Must you always be the impatient one I'm coming Ciel just give me a minuet." You tried to get dress but your boyfriend could not wait for you he really wants to go out for some reason. "Ok now I'm ready so where are we going my dear love?"

"Some where special and you just have to wait come on hold my hand." Ciel grab your hand and he begun to run you wonder why was he acting this way but the way he was acting was kinda of attractive to you. "Ciel aren't you worry about people seeing us so you should let my hand go."

"No I want to hold your hand and besides it's cold outside and I really need your warmth." That's right you forgot it's snowing outside right now and you are freezing so you guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"It's beautiful at night isn't Ciel I really love the night so calm and so complex yet it has a bit of sadness with it."

"True but there is something more beautiful than the night."

"Oh and what is that if I may ask?"

"You why of course but I have to ask you something very important."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" You stopped walking and you look at Ciel you could not believe what you just heard.

"I-I don't know what to say, Ciel you know we cannot get married I am nothing but a mistress to you."

"No your not, I love you and I want to be with you I do not care about some scandal anymore. I want you in my life and... I really love you." He stood up and kiss you, your eyes widen.

"Why now? why must you play with my emotions Ciel I-I do not know what to say I really love you too but I-I just can't marry you.

"You what? b-but I thought you said you love me was that just a false lie?"

"I'm sorry Ciel I must go."

"No wait don't leave me (y/n) I love you and I need you please."His words did not reach your ears you ran and you never looked back.

Ciel tried to look for you but you were no where to be found he feels as if he is losing himself he needs you but you are gone. "(y/n) please come back to me.."


End file.
